


Letter To N'Jadaka

by richniggahoseok



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M, black panther spoilers of course, bring your tissues!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richniggahoseok/pseuds/richniggahoseok
Summary: A/N: A quick sad lil thing I thought about while listening to some sad ass music. Bring your tissues. Post-Black Panther. In which you are grieving over Erik’s death through a pencil and paper.





	Letter To N'Jadaka

**__** __

 

Dear Erik,

    You will never see this letter. Doesn’t really make sense on why I’m writing it, but then again, it does. The reason I am writing this is that…. _I needed to._  For so long, I’ve been taught..no….we’ve been taught….sometimes forced to pack our feelings and emotions in a bag that we were never to open again. You, longer than I have. You were involuntarily raised in darkness, whereas I adapted to it. My life with you was a roller coaster, a rush that I became addicted to.

     I ask myself now,  _why didn’t leave?_  When I found out who you really were, how many lives you’ve ended, how many more you planned on ending.  **Why didn’t that scare away?**  I remember the night you told me everything. From your father’s death to your plans for Wakanda. I remember when you told me that I couldn’t go with you. That it was too dangerous and that you didn’t want to lose me. I knew I couldn’t persuade you, not for something like this.

     Your cousin and his family come visit me when they’re in the States. They asked about my mental health and my well being. They ask if I want to go back to Wakanda with them. I say no every time. Deep down, I would love to but…knowing what occurred there…I just….can’t. I feel my safest here in Oakland. Our home. I sometimes go by Wakanda’s outreach center. Help with the kids. They ask about you sometimes, I try my best to answer with a good cover up, cause I know that’s what you would’ve wanted.

      I wrote this letter because while I am still grieving, I am also learning how to live without you. A lesson I am being forced to learn and didn’t know I needed to. I wrote this letter because I miss you. I wrote this letter because you are the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing I think about before I go to sleep.

     **I am writing this letter, that you will never see, because you were the love of my life, N’Jadaka**. And you have impacted my life in so many ways. Some positive, yet some negative. As my tears began to stain this paper and the led on this pencil begins to broke due to me pressing too hard,

  _I finally say goodbye, to you._

                                                                     Forever, Y/N.


End file.
